Kurt and Blaine equals Klaine
by LikesCrissColfer
Summary: Kurt has transferred to Dalton. Him and Blaine are getting on very well, even with the minor incidents. Kurt and Blaine both feel the same way about each other, though niether knows it.     Previously called "Kurt's Transfer to Dalton"
1. Chapter 1: Kurt's Transfer

**Sadly, I do not own Glee. I am simply a fan, trying to spread a little more Klaine into the world. I have nothing to do with Glee, except being a massive fan. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt's transferring, Kurt's transferring, Kurt's transferring," Blaine was skipping around his dorm room, chanting the same words repeatedly. It wasn't until David and Wes walked in that he stopped, and stared at them with a manic grin on his face.<p>

"Dude, you've been doing that for half and hour, stop, man!" Wes looked at the short boy, and sighed when Blaine continued to grin. Wes looked and David, and they both grabbed one of Blaine's arms, and sat him down on his bed.

"Listen to me Blaine, listen very carefully. Kurt will be arriving any minute now. Do you want to be acting like a love sick puppy when he arrives?" Wes spoke slowly; making sure Blaine caught every word. Eventually Blaine stopped grinning and shook himself.

"You're right. Kurt's had a rough time, and he needs someone to be there for him…" He looked into space for a second, "I will be that someone." He added with a nod, sticking out his chest in what he thought was a strong, masculine move. Wes looked away to hide his laughter, and David just sighed at Blaine. They heard a car door slam from outside the open window. Blaine's eyes suddenly grew very wide, and he stood up immediately. He looked from David to Wes, and ran out of his room, quickly followed by the two other boys.

Blaine stopped when he reached the door, and hastily opened it, even though Kurt and his father were still on the other side of the parking lot. Blaine didn't seem to notice, and stood holding the door open the whole time, while Wes and David were almost rolling on the floor, trying to contain their laughter. When Kurt had finally gone through the door, Blaine was too busy staring at Kurt's ass to remember to keep the door open for Kurt's father. He let go of the door, and it hit Burt Hummel straight in the nose.

"Oh my god, Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry, Sir, I'm so sorry, oh my god…" Blaine started stammering apologies as Kurt ran to his father's side.

"Oh my god, Blaine, what the hell did you do that for!" Kurt shouted at Blaine, making Blaine quake in fear. "Dad, are you okay? Your nose isn't bleeding, and I don't think it's _broken_." He shot Blaine a nasty look as he said the last word. Blaine started streaming out apologies again, but Burt held up a hand to silence him,

"Look, kid. I know you didn't do that on purpose, so I'm gonna let you off this time, because it was me you nearly killed, not Kurt." Kurt glared at his father, and looked like he wanted to interrupt, but Burt silenced him. "No, Kurt. I don't care about this," He waved his hand in front of his already starting to bruise nose, "But I know you care about this," He waved his hand in front of Kurt's perfectly smooth, moisturised face, "So I'm glad that your _little_ friend here remembered to at least hold the door for one Hummel." Burt finished his speech with a threatening look at Blaine. Wes and David were now finding it extremely difficult to refrain from laughing, they had both heard the emphasis Burt had put on the word 'little'. Blaine however, seemed to have missed it, and was instead nodding like a maniac, and muttering about how he understood what Burt was saying, and every so often he would throw a "Sorry, sir!" into his monologue. Kurt looked at his father and rolled his eyes. He stopped Blaine in mid apology, and grabbed Blaine's hand, one of his many suitcases in his other hand, and dragged Blaine up to his new dorm. By the time Kurt had unlocked the door and heaved his suitcase into his room, Blaine was almost back to normal. When Burt, Wes and David arrived, all carrying a suitcase too, Blaine took one look at Burt's swelling nose, blushed and sliently sat down on Kurt's bed, where he stayed while Burt helped Kurt unpack. Wes and David stood in the doorway, watching Blaine with amused expressions on their faces.

"You know, if you two are going to stay, you might as well help unpack…" Kurt said, nodding towards the last remaining full suitcase. Wes and David took one look at its monstrous size and muttered something about homework to catch up on. "Yeah, I thought so." Kurt muttered under his breath as they all but ran screaming from the room. Once everything had been unpacked and put away neatly, Burt looked into his sons eyes and sighed,

"I can't believe you're all grown up. My little Kurtie isn't so little anymore." Kurt glowered at his father

"Dad, firstly, call me 'Kurtie' one more time, and I might have to disown you," He cast a sideways glance at Blaine, who looked like he had been staring at Kurt, because when Kurt looked at him Blaine quickly looked in the opposite direction. "Secondly, I'm not going to college in Australia, dad, I'm only an hour away, and it's _Boarding School_, not college. I'll be home on most weekends." Burt pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, fighting back tears. Once he let go of Kurt, he looked over at Blaine who was still sat on the bed.

"You be good to my boy. You look after him, now. If you don't… I will know." He smiled at the terrified look on the young boy's face. Kurt rolled his eyes at both of them, and shooed his father out the door. "I love you, Kurt. Call me every second night, if not every night. I need to know how you're doing."

"Yes, yes dad. Do you want me to walk to the car with you?" Kurt was internally praying that his father would decline his offer, and his prayers were answered positively. Burt kept repeating his love while being ushered out the door backwards by Kurt. Eventually he was gone, and Blaine and Kurt were alone. The two boys looked at each other for a second.

"I'm sorry about his nose…" Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes conspicuously at the shorter boy. He eyed up the pile of DVDs on his shelf, and allowed Blaine to pick out his favourite Disney Classic, before they cuddled up on Kurt's bed to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I could write more to this. I really want to write the Klaine get together, but I could do that on a seperate fic, or I could turn this into a long story. It depends. Any suggestions? And this is my first proper fic, so reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Picnic

**I hope you enjoy this. I wasn't sure what to write, so I made it up as I went along.**

**Sadly, I still don't own Glee, or any of the characters. Though I sincerely wish I did.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, it took him a few seconds to realise whose arms were wrapped around his neck. When the realised the arms belonged to Blaine <em>freaking <em>Anderson, he decided to pretend to be asleep so that he could cherish the feeling of being in his arms. That was the plan, until Blaine stirred. Rubbing his eyes he looked up at Kurt. When he realised where his arms were he removed them quickly and got off the bed. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the short boy who was stood beside his bed.

"Hey, Blaine. What are you doing?" He asked, even though he knew exactly what had just happened.

"Oh, I… er… I was just… about to go and get changed. We must have fallen asleep last night…" He said awkwardly. "sorry…" He added.

Kurt just smiled at the boy and got out of bed too. He realised they were both still in their clothes from yesterday, and he suddenly felt very dirty. "I need to get changed too. And do my face. I can't believe I slept in my clothes, that's disgusting!" He almost shouted the last sentence, before running to his en-suite bathroom. Blaine stood stared at the spot that Kurt had just left, then went to his own room to get changed.

When Kurt was finally ready, (after about an hour) he walked to Blaine's door and knocked lightly on the wood. Blaine immediately opened the door and the two boys stood facing each other for a second, before Kurt looked Blaine up and down, and saw a canvas bag with what Kurt took to be a band name on it in his hand and said: "What's that in the bag?" Of course, what he really wanted to say was: "Blaine Anderson. You look delectable. Let me devour your face, please?" but he thought he would scare Blaine. Blaine was wearing purple faded skinny jeans and a black hoodie. He had rectangular black glasses on, that Kurt didn't know he needed.

"Just some stuff…" Blaine said, interrupting Kurt's silent evaluation. Blaine went back to staring at Kurt. The taller boy was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans so tight that Blaine thought they shouldn't be allowed, and a blue shirt with a pair of matching doc martins.

"Shall we walk…" Kurt said awkwardly, aware of Blaine evaluating him. Blaine nodded and started walking along the corridor. "I didn't know you wore glasses." He said to Blaine, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to wear them a lot more than I do, but I can never be bothered. It's not easy to dance and not have your glasses fall off." He cast a sideways glance at Kurt, glad that the awkwardness between them had gone.

"I think you mean _try_ to dance, Blaine!" Kurt said, winking at his friend. "Where are we going, anyway?" Kurt asked, as they walked out of the building into the parking lot.

"I don't know. I thought we could go for a drive, see where we end up. School doesn't start till tomorrow, and I'm sure we won't be gone for the whole day, so we can do your catch-up homework when we get back." Having made it up on the spot, Blaine was quite proud of how good his plan was. He looked at Kurt who smiled, and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. They walked to Blaine's car and started driving. After only five minutes, Blaine stopped the engine and got out of the car. Kurt followed suit and looked at his surroundings. They were in a cute little park complete with a small pond.  
>"This place is so cute!" Kurt said, still examining every detail of the park. Blaine, who was tying his shoelace, looking up and shrugged. He picked up his bag and motioned Kurt to walk with him. They walked towards one of the benches and sat down together. Blaine reached into his bag and drew out a picnic blanket. Kurt chuckled at his cheesy ness but helped him lay it flat on the grass behind the bench anyway. They both sat down on the blanket and when Blaine didn't take anything else out, Kurt said: "What, no food?" Blaine smiled and pointed to a small hut. "That had better be a salad bar!" Kurt joked. Blaine got up and started walking away from Kurt. Kurt looked up from his place on the blanket and squinted his eyes from the sun "Hey, where are you going? I'm worried, you haven't spoken since we left Dalton… Which is <em>extremely<em> un-Blaine like. You know it's true!" Kurt added when he saw Blaine's mock hurt.

"Fine, I'm going to get you a salad. I don't know what I'll get, which is why I'm going. You need to stay here and look after our stuff. And I don't talk that much!" He added while walking away.

"Yeah you do!" Kurt shouted at his back. He rested his head down on the blanket and waited for Blaine to come back. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. He was at the park with Blaine. They were going to have lunch. As friends. The latter part was the only thing that bothered Kurt. As much as he loved being Blaine's friend, he wanted to be more. He sighed again and suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes and saw that Blaine was back, and was standing beside the blanket, blocking the sun. Kurt sat up and made space for Blaine. He took his salad from Blaine's hand and thanked him. He was about to start eating when he noticed a couple of boys staring and pointing at them. Kurt tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help but feel worried. Blaine, sensing his fear, took Kurt's hand in his.

"It's okay, Kurt. We're in a public park. They won't do anything. They _can't_ do anything." Kurt felt a little reassured at Blaine's touch and words, but he still felt uneasy. The boys started walking towards Blaine and Kurt, and Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand. The boys passed them without doing anything but giving them a few dirty looks. Just as they were almost out of sight, the tallest boy turned and shouted "Fags!" Before running off. Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. Kurt looked relieved, but a little hurt. Blaine picked up his bag and pulled out some of Kurt's textbooks.

"Where did you get those?" Kurt asked, half amused, half intrigued. Blaine just winked at him and opened the book. They studied together for hours, and didn't stop until Blaine looked up at the sky and nudged Kurt. He pointed at the sunset. Kurt gasped and said, "It's beautiful." Blaine nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to help Kurt up. They packed up their things and walked back to Blaine's car.


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Out

**As usual, I still don't own Glee. I'm still just a fan. But I still love Klaine. This chapter is longer, but I prefer longer chapters anyway. Please review, thanks!**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his book, intending on replying straight away, but when realised how close Blaine's body was to his own, he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. "Kurt?" Blaine asked again, looking at him in concern. Kurt took a few deep breaths and smiled at Blaine. He had been at Dalton with Blaine for almost a month, and he still got light headed when they were in close contact with each other.<p>

"Yeah, sorry. I was day dreaming…" Kurt said. It wasn't a complete lie. Blaine chuckled and shook his head at Kurt.

"I was wondering if you wanted… to… er…" Blaine didn't know how to say what he so desperately wanted to say. He knew it would sound stupid. But he had already started the sentence, so he had to say something. Nice one Anderson, Blaine thought to himself. Way to make a fool in front of the most person to walk the planet. "Do you... wannahaveagameofgolf?" Blaine said quickly, but he knew he would have to repeat it anyway.

"Excuse me? Did you just ask me if I wanted to play… golf?" Kurt asked. He was sure that was what Blaine had said, but it seemed so unlikely that he needed to confirm it. Blaine blushed and nodded. Kurt was taken aback, but he tried to disguise it. "Oh. Er… I can't say that I that was expected… Golf?" Kurt said, hoping for enlightenment. Blaine took a deep breath and tried to look anywhere but at Kurt.

"It's… well…" He took another breath and finally looked at Kurt. "When I first came out… My dad, well, he wasn't very happy. At first he was in denial. I think he thought that I would grow out of it. So he just ignored it, acted like I hadn't said anything. But then he realised that I wasn't going to change. So he decided to teach me how to play golf. I think he was trying to say that if I was going to be gay, then I had to play golf…He's quite sarcastic… I don't know if that's the real reason, or maybe he just wanted to bond with me." Blaine shrugged and looked at the floor, and continued talking. "I enjoyed it though. It gives you time to think, without being disturbed. I thought it would be fun, but if you don't want to…" He glanced up at Kurt, and was pleased to see that he was smiling.

"Like I said, this is unexpected… But why not. It could be fun, I suppose." Kurt said with shrug. Truthfully, he didn't see how he could enjoy it, but if he were completely honest, he would do anything for Blaine.

An hour later Blaine and Kurt were pulling Blaine's golf clubs out of the back of his car, and walking towards the first hole. Kurt was going to share Blaine's clubs, since he had never played before.

"Now, golf is pretty easy, if you know what you are doing. Don't try and hit the ball hard, just let the weight of the club move the ball. Like this…" Blaine swung his club back and let it fall, hitting the little white ball and sending it 150 yards down the fairway. Kurt stood, memorised at the gracefulness that Blaine moved with. The way his feet twisted and the way his whole body turned as the club dropped. Kurt clapped softly, as Blaine had told him that he needed to be quiet so that he wouldn't put other golfers off. Kurt didn't see the point, as they were the only two people that Kurt could see. Blaine waved his hand modestly at Kurt's applauding.

"Now it's your turn!" Blaine said with a grin, handing the club to Kurt. He saw the worry on the taller boy's face and then added "Don't worry, it's easy." He showed Kurt the correct way to hold the club and then adjusted Kurt's feet and hands. "Just let the club fall. All your hands are doing is steering it. Take a few practice shots." Kurt swung the club and it hit the ground, creating a large dent in the grass. Blaine pressed it down with his foot and motioned for Kurt to try again. Kurt did so, but this time the club was about a foot above the grass. The third time Kurt tried his club skimmed the grass perfectly. Blaine praised him and told him to try again. His fourth try was not as good as his third, but Blaine told Kurt to try hitting the ball this time. Kurt aimed for the ball, and tried to hit it. The club swung through the air and missed the ball completely.

"Urgh! This is so annoying!" Kurt exclaimed. He calmed down and swung again, this time hitting the ball and sending it 5 yards away. "At least I hit it… Kurt said with a laugh. Blaine smiled and nodded; assuring Kurt that he did very well for his first time. Blaine took out another club and handed it to Kurt.

"Just do the same again. Relax, like I said, let the weight of the club push the ball." Kurt had a practice swing, and then aimed for the ball. It rolled 10 yards then stopped. Kurt looked at Blaine sighed dramatically, stomping the short distance towards his ball. Blaine chuckled lightly and followed. Kurt swung, but the ball hardly moved at all. Blaine immediately knew that Kurt had tried to hit the ball as hard as he could. Kurt screamed in frustration and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're trying to hit it too hard. Here," He took the club from Kurt and hit the ball, sending it 50 yards. Kurt cursed and pouted at Blaine.

"I don't like golf very much." He said simply. He quickly regretted it, hoping he hadn't offended Blaine.

"Maybe I can help you with that…" He grabbed Kurt's hand, and marched towards his ball, pulling the golf clubs behind him. His placed Kurt in front of his ball and put his arms around Kurt's. Kurt gasped and immediately felt light headed. Blaine's arms were against Kurt's from his elbows down. Blaine's body was pressed against Kurt's and the taller boy was glad that he was in front so that Blaine couldn't see the bulge forming in the crotch of his jeans. Blaine guided Kurt's arms back and let the club fall, the bottom skimming the grass.

"Loosen your arms." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt unintentionally obeyed, turning to jelly in Blaine's arms. Kurt barely noticed Blaine swinging their arms again until Blaine pulled away and pointed 20 yards away, where their ball was sitting.

"We make a great team." Kurt said breathlessly. Blaine smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, we do. How about we just do this one hole? I'm a bit impatient, and you're obviously not enjoying it. Maybe we can do something else instead? How about lunch, my treat?" Blaine smiled at Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

"How about we just go for lunch now?" Kurt suggested.

"Sure, I'll go get my ball." Blaine jogged down the fairway to where his ball was sitting. Kurt smiled to himself. He didn't think he would have enjoyed the sport, but he didn't want to pass the opportunity to spend time with Blaine. The shorter boy joined the taller boy and they walked back to the car, before putting the clubs in and getting in themselves. Blaine drove to a near restaurant and they settled themselves at a small table. A waitress strolled over to their table. Kurt noticed her looking at Blaine interestedly. He felt a pang of anger. She smiled at him as she handed them menus, almost completely ignoring Kurt. Blaine ordered two Diet Cokes and she left. Their cokes arrived and they ordered their food. When they were finished Blaine noticed the waitress staring at him. He smiled politely at her, and she walked over to them.

"Hi. I'm Jennifer." She held out her hand for Blaine. "I'm finished here in an hour, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" She batted her eyelashes at him and twirled her hair around her finger.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and tried to hold back a laugh. "That's very flattering, but you are, ah, not my type." He said, trying to explain.

"Oh, well, I can become any type you want, honey." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, you don't understand. I'm gay." He said, deciding that he would just have to get to the point.

"Oh." She said, her tone hardening. "I guess he is your _boyfriend_ then." She said, throwing Kurt a dirty look.

"N-" Kurt started to answer the question, but Blaine cut across him.

"Yes. Kurt is my _boyfriend. _We are on a _date_." Blaine said, looking at Kurt fondly.

"Fine. If he is your boyfriend, kiss him." She said smugly. Kurt's eyes widened. He was interested to see how Blaine would react. Blaine shrugged and leaned towards Kurt. Kurt was breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and his lips slightly parted. Blaine pressed his own lips against Kurt's and they both closed their eyes. All too soon, Blaine pulled away from Kurt and winked. Jennifer turned her nose up at them and stormed off. Blaine smiled nervously at Kurt and Kurt smiled back at him.

"That was… nice." Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt replied by crushing his lips against Blaine's.


End file.
